The Rollercoaster to Above and Beyond
by StarlightSpirit98
Summary: Abi Baker is a girl at Beauxbatons, more than happy to be there. However she must move to Hogwarts. After meeting new people, bites, love and out of control broomsticks, Abi discovers who she is and the abilities she has.
1. Beauxbatons

Disclaimer - I do not own the characters that are JK Rowlings. This story is created entirely for the enjoyment of writing and I hope you enjoy.  
This is my first story, so please review! I'd love to hear your feedback and I'll take any suggestions into consideration! Thank you for reading.

Chapter One - Beauxbatons  
I awoke to the blue little birds tweeting by their nest. I looked to my right to see a picture of me and my best friend Tallie with moustaches on our faces, inside a beautiful purple picture frame. I smiled and sat up, taking hold of the frame and inspecting it for any scratches or marks. To my happiness nobody had touched or destroyed it. Well, that was a first.

I looked around, forgetting what I was about to do. Trying to swallow a yawn (if that's possible, of course) I got out of bed, picked up my uniform (which is a light blue dress, this hat and high heels) from the floor and ran into the bathroom. I showered quickly, feeling the soothing warm water splash on my skin, and I changed into my uniform. The outfit is okay I suppose, it makes all of us girls at our school look incredibly thin. Our school is Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, a school which most people think are full of the 'beautiful girls.' I'll be honest, all of the girls here are gorgeous, but unfortunately I ruin the reputation for all. Sorry!

I brushed my teeth, put my disgusting contact lenses in and walked out of the bathroom. I sat back on my bed with a small mirror in front of me, and started putting on my black eyeliner. Once I'd finish putting makeup on I jumped up and walked downstairs to the Eating Hall, a magnificent room with glass sculptures everywhere. They were unbreakable, as Madame Maxime had charmed them (even though none of us are clumsy; manners and clumsiness were the first things you had to learn at Beauxbatons.) I kept looking around and sat down in between my friends Tallie and Poppy. We're like a Trio: We all like the same things, we are incredibly random and we fit in with everyone! We aren't hated, either, which is really good.

However, by the end of today it would be a duo - Tallie and Poppy. I'm being moved to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a magic school in England. Beauxbatons is in France, if you didn't know that already. Anyway, I'm incredibly nervous about moving to my home country - but Professor Dippet (The headmaster of Hogwarts) said everything will be fine and I will settle in easily. I won't take his word on this, because I'm rather shy. Abigail Evelyn Baker - the incredibly shy girl who everyone talks to. Yup, that's me all right.

So anyway, Tallie and Poppy were looking at me in worry. They knew I was moving today, that I was missing lessons just to go to England and go into Diagon Alley to buy all the books for Hogwarts. I don't even understand why I'm moving to Hogwarts, considering it would be my second last year there (I'm in my 6th year) and I would have missed all the exams. Hogwarts gives the OWLs (Ordinary Wizarding Levels) in their 5th year, but here at Beauxbatons you get them in your 6th year. So basically I miss all of my exams.

'Are you nervous?' Poppy nudged me.

'Uh, no. Not at all..' I said unconvincingly.

'Don't lie, Abi. I'd be crapping my pants right now if I was in your position.' Tallie said, still looking at me. 'But hey. You are going to make all the boys swoon. But you have to write to us. As soon as you get there. Okay?'

I nodded. 'You know I'll write to you, I'll be missing you the second I leave! And Tallie..' I sighed. 'I won't make the boys swoon. I'll just have to sit in the corner with a few books or something. I have no clue how I'm going to make friends there.'

'You'll be FINE, Abi. Just talk to people. Don't be alone. Don't freak out. Just.. be the amazing you that you are, yeah?' I smiled and we hugged, and started to eat our breakfast.

Tallie and Poppy are at their lessons now. I'm starting to pack to go to Hogwarts, and suddenly fear overtakes me. What if the kids don't like me? What if I'm not smart enough? What if I get kicked out? What if I embarrass myself whilst I'm there? What if I change forever?

Questions like these swarmed my head whilst packing, and I had to walk up to Madame Maxime to get a Portkey to Diagon Alley. Then I had to meet a Professor to get to Hogwarts, via Side-Along Apparition. What if the Headmaster thought I was a dumb French Kid? What if the students thought I was too ugly to go to Beauxbatons so I must be lying? I'm going to have to answer these questions now, before I think of more.

What if the kids don't like me? - Well, if they don't like you they don't. Don't change yourself for anyone else.

What if I'm not smart enough? - Abi, you're going to read all the books inside out once you've laid your eyes on them. You know it. Study hard, and rewards will come. I hope..

What if I get kicked out? - Go back to Beauxbatons.

What if I embarrass myself whilst I'm there? - You should know better than this, Abi. Shh..

What if I change forever? - Well, I do, don't I? If I change for the better, it's all good.

What if the Headmaster thought I was a dumb French Kid? - Let him know you are English, for Christ's sake.

What if the students thought I was too ugly to go to Beauxbatons so I must be lying? - Agree with them. Just.. ignore it. I don't know..

But the real question was - What if I fall in love?


	2. Freedom

Disclaimer - I do not own the characters that are JK Rowlings. This story is created entirely for the enjoyment of writing and I hope you enjoy.  
This is my first story, so please review! I'd love to hear your feedback and I'll take any suggestions into consideration! Thank you for reading.

Chapter 2 - Freedom

I felt dizzy as I walked up slowly to Madame Maxime at around 3 'o clock. The conversation we had was quite touching - She said she'd miss me but she knows that Hogwarts will be alright for me. Her accent is so strong though! After around 10 minutes, I touched the Portkey and clinged onto it with all my might as I spun around, until I kept falling... falling... And I landed in Diagon Alley.

I looked around at this faintly familiar place, with a slight smile on my face. The first thing I needed to do is get all of my books, so I walked into a place called Flourish and Blotts to collect all the books I needed. I won't bore you with the details, so after a couple of hours I got everything I needed and I bought some things out of interest. I even walked into Ollivander's Wand Shop and Ollivander recongised me straight away - After the thousands of wizards he's seen over the past 5 and a half years and he remembers me? I was incredibly happy, and we had a good conversation about Hogwarts. I learnt quite a lot in that short amount of time - And I will make sure I please all of the teachers!

I walked up to the end of Diagon Alley where I was before, waiting for a Professor to arrive in order to take me to Hogwarts. To my surprise a young boy (well, he looked around 17, I class that as very young to be honest!) covered in scars walked up to me and smiled.

'Are you Abigail Baker?' he asked.

I nodded and smiled. 'I thought a Professor was going to take me to Hogwarts?' (But obviously I didn't mind, he looked pretty good if you ask me!)

'There was a change of plan, and I offered to pick up this person.' he smiled. 'I'm Remus Lupin. I hope we'll be good friends!'

'Nice to meet you Remus!' I smiled and he smiled back.

'So, in order to get to Hogwarts you need to hold onto my arm..' he said rather awkwardly, holding up his arm for me to take. I smiled and put my arm on top of his, and we Apparated to a place I think is called Hogsmeade.

Apparating is HORRIBLE. It's like you can't breathe, I felt really ill afterwards. I'm going to take my Apparating test as soon as I can, but I probably won't Apparate if it's going to be that.. eurgh. Anyway!

I stumbled as I landed, and Remus steadied me easily.

'It's always bad the first time, but trust me, it gets better. Would you like to get a quick Butterbeer before we walk up to the castle?'

'Sounds good!' I walked and we walked down a narrow path into a pub called The Three Broomsticks.

'If you could find a seat and I'll get the drinks?' Remus asked, and I passed him some money. He refused to take it.

'Are you sure?' I looked slightly worried.

'I'll pay, it's fine.' he smiled and walked up to the counter, leaving me no choice. I found a place in the corner and I sat down, taking my coat off. I'm wearing a top with some lips and a tongue sticking out, and a pair of shorts with tights. I'm also wearing some black knee-high converse that are laced up. Let me tell you, they took forever to do.

After a few minutes Remus walked over with 2 butterbeers in his hands. He handed me one.

'Thanks!' I smiled and took a sip of it. It tasted lovely, just like the muggle cream soda!

'Do you like it?' he smiled, and I nodded. We both took another sip and grinned at each other.

'You've got a bit of a froth moustache.' Remus said and I laughed, wiping it away.

'You do as well!' we both laughed and he got rid of his moustache. We had a great conversation, talking about all sorts of things from chocolate to muggle bands, to comparing Beauxbatons and Hogwarts. I can officially say that Remus Lupin is one of my friends!


	3. The First Sighting

Disclaimer - I do not own the characters that are JK Rowlings. This story is created entirely for the enjoyment of writing and I hope you enjoy.  
This is my first story, so please review! I'd love to hear your feedback and I'll take any suggestions into consideration! Thank you for reading.

Chapter Three - The First Sighting

'Ready to go, then?' He smiled at me and I nodded, both of us standing up. We walked out of the Three Broomsticks and along a cobbled path, heading towards Hogwarts Castle. I looked for a glimpse of the place I was going to go to when I was 11, and after a while I saw it. It was HUGE. And beautiful, and amazing, and ohmygosh I think I love the place already. My eyes were wide and I just kept looking at it as we walked, and I smiled once we got to the Entrance Hall.

'You need to meet Professor Dippet, don't you?' Remus asked and I nodded. 'He said I would get sorted? Do you know what that means?' He grinned.

'The Sorting Hat puts you in a house. There are 4 of them - Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. The Hat kind of looks into your brain and see where it should put you. It's completely harmless, don't worry.' he smiled and I smiled back.

'What are the houses looking for then?' I asked, intruiged.

'Well, Gryffindor are known as the brave house. They are brave and courageous, and their colors are Gold and Red. Hufflepuff are Black and Yellow, and they look for loyalty and kindness. Ravenclaw are bronze and blue, and are known are the smart house. You have to be eager for information and you have a lot of wit. The last house, Slytherin, are the cunning. They are cunning and determined, and their house colors and green and silver.' he paused and smiled. 'What house do you think you'll be in?'

'I'm not sure really.' I smiled slightly. 'I'm always reading, but I'd like to think I'm kind, I'm definately determined and I guess I'm brave.' Remus stopped suddenly at gestured to the stairs.

'Sherbert Lemon. I'll wait here for you Abi - Professor Dippet will want to talk to you alone for a while.' I nodded and I walked up the golden stairs and I knocked on the door.

'Come on in.' a voice said, and I opened the creaky door and stepped in.

'Abigail Evelyn Baker, transferring from Beauxbatons Academy to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This piece of information is correct, Miss Baker?'

I nodded, and I took in the mans appearance before me. He had a long grey beard as well as his hair, and he was wearing long green robes. He smiled at me and I smiled slightly back, and he gestured for me to sit on a stool.

'First of all, Miss Baker, to new students at Hogwarts need to be sorted. I trust Mr Lupin has told you about the houses?'

'Yes, Sir.' I nodded, and he picked up an old ragged hat and placed it upon my head.

'Well, well well...' I heard a mysterious voice. 'Aren't you a bright one? Full of wit, yet full of courage.. Now where to put you?'

There was a pause, and I was afraid. I didn't really want to be put in Slytherin, because I'm not cunning at all! Hufflepuff seemed nice but I'm not too sure.

'Gryffindor!' the hat shouted and Professor Dippet took the hat off my head and put it on it's shelf. I stood up and turned to face him again, and he smiled at me.

'I'm not surprised you got Gryffindor, Miss Baker. Now then, let me get your robes..' He walked over to some neatly folded pieces of clothing and handed them over to me.

'Your Gryffindor Scarf, robes, and other essentials you'll need. Your Head of House is Professor Dumbledore, and you'll need to go to him and get your timetable. Any questions, Miss Baker?'

'I have a few, sir. When do lessons start?'

'Tomorrow morning, the bell will ring and you will go to the Great Hall for Breakfast. Again, Professor Dumbledore will give you a map of the school, and Mr Lupin will show you around I'm sure. Another bell will ring for lessons, and you will move around the school until lunch. There are a few classes after lunch and then we have dinner, and afterwards is your leisure time.'

I nodded, the information sneaking into my brain.

'Are the Gryffindors.. Nice?' Professor Dippet nodded.

'Indeed they are. A lot of new people get put into either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw - Slytherins only take in pure-bloods and Hufflepuff I'm not so sure. Any other questions?'

I shook my head. 'No, Professor.'

'Right then, have a good night Miss Baker. And don't forget to see Professor Dumbledore!' I nodded and opened the door.

'Goodnight, Sir!' I walked down the stairs and I saw Remus reading a book. I poked him and he got up.

'What house, Abi?'

'Gryffindor!' I grinned and he grinned back.

'That's great! Now, you'll need to see Dumbledore for your timetable and a map.' I nodded slightly.

'Okay, and Remus, will you show me around? Professor Dippet said you probably would.'

'Sure!' he grinned and we started walking along a corridor with all sorts of paintings (and they even moved!) so I smiled at every one of them as we walked, and they waved.

I think I'm going to like Hogwarts a lot more than Beauxbatons!

A/N: I know Sirius isn't in the story yet, but he'll be in the next chapter! Sorry, it's taken ages to introduce him, but I promise he'll be in it from now onwards!


	4. Thoughts

Disclaimer - I do not own the characters that are JK Rowlings. This story is created entirely for the enjoyment of writing and I hope you enjoy.  
This is my first story, so please review! I'd love to hear your feedback and I'll take any suggestions into consideration! Thank you for reading.

Chapter 4 - Thoughts

We walked together at our own pace, our arms brushing each other's every so often until we got to Professor Dumbledore's office. Remus knocked 3 times lightly on the door, and walked in. I followed him and I saw another man.

His beard wasn't as long as Professor Dippet's, and it was also auburn, the same color as his hair. He wore a long indigo robe, which I thought was rather strange. He walked over to us, smiled, then began to talk.

'Welcome to Hogwarts, Miss Baker. Here is your map, and your timetable.' He handed a piece of parchment and a map to me, as I mumbled a 'Thank You'.

'We have studied your progress through your results at Beauxbatons, so we have decided which subjects to put you in. If you would rather not take some of the subjects, please come and talk to me. If there is anything troubling you, you can come and talk to me, Professor Dippet, or one of the Gryffindor Prefects. Remus Lupin and Lily Evans are your Prefects for this year, and I'm certain they will take your troubles seriously.' I nodded a little, and turned to Remus. He gave me a small smile and we looked back to Dumbledore.

'Any questions, Miss Baker?'

I shook my head, even though there were a thousand questions running through my mind.

'Off you go then. Lessons start tomorrow, and I'm sure you are tired after your trip.'

'Goodnight, Sir.' I murmured, and Remus held the door open for me. I walked through, and I heard Dumbledore say something to Remus.

'Take good care of her, Mr Lupin.' his eyes twinkled, and Remus smiled.

'I will, Sir.' he walked through the door and closed it, and we walked towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

'The password is courage.' Remus said, as the portrait of the Fat Lady opened, and we walked slowly in.

'You'll have to remember it so you can get into the Common Room. Nobody else except our house can get into the room, as only we know the password. There are different ways to get into other Common Rooms, for example Ravenclaw's portrait asks you a knowledgeable question.'

I nodded, and looked around the Common Room. The first thing I noticed was a blazing fire, with many people surrounding it and talking eagerly. There were some armchairs and couches to sit on, half which were empty, as it was getting late. The whole room was Red and Gold, Gryffindor's colors. It seemed very homely and very warm. I looked at Remus again, and smiled at him.

He smiled back. 'I remember walking in here for the first time. It's breathtaking, isn't it?'

I nodded. 'It's beautiful. I can't believe I'm here..' I turned around, looking at other portraits and waving towards them. They waved back and said 'Welcome to Gryffindor!'

'Let's go and introduce you to a few people.' he smiled, took my hand without a second thought and walked over towards the large group of people.

'Hey Guys, this is Abi, she's a new student. Abi, this is James, Sirius, Peter, Lily, Kyanna and Roxy.'

I glanced quickly at each of them, and gave them a small smile. James was wearing square glasses, and he had thick, black hair which was quite messy, like he hadn't bothered to brush it this morning. He was wearing normal clothes, with some robes beside him. He was sitting cross legged on the floor, talking to Sirius and laughing. His laugh was very catching, the second he started everyone else laughed as well.

Sirius had dark brown hair, and was wearing his Gryffindor robes. He had brown eyes, like James, and was also sitting cross-legged. I wondered if the two of them were really tall, considering how long their robes were. Just from their appearance it seemed like they couldn't care less about much to do with school, and that is just my assumptions.

Peter was very short, and had very light brown hair. He had a very thin mouth, and light brown eyes which were the same color as his hair. He wasn't wearing his robes, which were scrunched up in a pile next to him. He was looking at Sirius and James, listening into their conversation.

Lily had long red hair which was gorgeous, to be honest, and was sitting up, her Prefect badge reflecting against the fire's light. She had bright green eyes, an unusual combination with red hair, and was telling off Roxy, from what I could hear. Kyanna was sitting in between them, looking down at her book.

Roxy looked a bit like James, making me wonder if they were brother and sister. She was also very short, maybe a little taller than me but only an inch or so between us. She had short brown hair and brown eyes, the shades of brown complimenting each other in a sense. She was wearing her robes, and was rolling her eyes at Lily, not taking in a word the girl was saying.

Kyanna had layered black hair, and sky blue eyes. She was also wearing her robes, and I knew she was reading a Charms book.

I wondered what each of them would be like, and secretly I was praying they would like me for who I was.

'I'm going to go to the dorms, now. Thank you for showing me around, Remus. I really appreciate it.' I grinned at him, and he smiled kindly back.

'Anytime, Abi. See you tomorrow, have a nice sleep.' he smiled and sat on an armchair near to the boys, and started to join in with their conversation.

I walked up to my dorm and put my trunk on the floor. I'm too exhausted to unpack as yet. I used magic so I was in my pajamas, got into my new four-poster bed, and fell asleep.

A/N: Sirius has finally arrived! Yes! He is one of the main characters of the story, basically from now.


	5. Maybe

Disclaimer - I do not own the characters that are JK Rowlings. This story is created entirely for the enjoyment of writing and I hope you enjoy.  
This is my first story, so please review! I'd love to hear your feedback and I'll take any suggestions into consideration! Thank you for reading.

Chapter 5 - Maybe

I woke up the next morning and sat up, seeing the other girls in the dorm sleeping. I got up, trying to be as silent as possible, and I walked into the bathroom and got dressed. I put on my Gryffindor Uniform with my robes over the top, smiling proudly, and I walked down to the Common Room.

Remus was talking to James and Peter and Sirius was sitting by himself, looking into the bright fire. I walked over to him, tapped his shoulder and sat down.

'Hey. It's Abi, isn't it?' he grinned at me and I nodded, adjusting my Gryffindor Tie.

'Yeah. You're Sirius, right..?' He nodded also, and pulled my hood up. I haven't got a clue why.. But once again he grinned.

'Considering that it's quite hot outside and that you're a GIRL.. sorry, being sexist here, how come you're not wearing a skirt or something?' He raised his eyebrows at me and I shrugged.

'I'm not the girliest girl out there. I don't ever wear dresses unless it's a special occasion and someone will kill me unless I don't wear one, I don't wear shorts because I hate my legs and skirts.. Boys just want to look up them, and that in itself is disgusting. Plus they're all frilly and.. no. Just no.' I looked into the fire and he shrugged.

'Fair enough. So, d'ya wanna play 10 Quickfire Questions?'

'Yeah, okay. Who's asking who first?'

'You ask me first. Then I'll ask you.'

'Okay. Favourite Animal?'

'Dog.'

'Favourite food and drink?'

'Bacon and Lemonade.'

'Favourite holiday?'

'Haven't been on one.'

'How long have you been at Hogwarts?'

'I started in my first year, and I was supposed to be in Slytherin but I got put into Gryffindor. My family were, and still are furious as I broke the Family Line of Slytherin House.' he grinned. 'I guess I'm a bit of a rebel.'

'How would you describe your personality?'

'I guess I'm funny, I prank on people a lot, I can be nice though. I'm incredibly immature as well, honestly.'

'Favourite colour?'

'Blue. Yeah.. definitely blue.'

'Favourite place at Hogwarts?'

'The Quidditch Pitch.'

'What position do you play?'

'Seeker. I can be a Beater as well, but I love seeking.'

'Do you have any brothers or sisters?'

'My younger brothers called Regulus. He's in Slytherin. My parents were always proud of him, keeping the Black line in trait. They don't know what else he does, though..' he shuddered.

'Interesting. Well, that's 10..' I smiled. 'Your turn!'

'Right, okay. I'll ask you them 2 at a time. So.. When's your Birthday? Do you play Quidditch?'

'29th December, and yes.'

'What Position? And what hobbies do you do?'

'I'm a Seeker also, but I also do Chasing. I read, sing, dance, write and play loads of sport.'

'Do you believe in 'love at first sight'? What's the best book you've ever read?'

'Nope, because you don't know what the person's personality is like. And.. Divergent by Veronica Roth, a Muggle. It's a brilliant book..' I smiled, remembering what happens between Tris and Tobias.

'Favourite Movie? What's your middle name?'

'The Hunger Games, and Evelyn.'

'What's the meaning behind your name? And have you had any near-death experiences?'

'Abigail means "Fathers joy" ' I said sadly, looking down, 'And Evelyn means Various, which is weird. And yes, I've had tons of near-death experiences! Not very fun, I tell you!'

'Well yeah, that's it!' he grinned. 'Well that worked.'

I nodded and smiled. 'I'm going for some breakfast. Do you want some?'

'Yeah, lets go.' Sirius got up and held out a hand to help me up, and I took it and stood up. We let go of each others hand and started to walk towards the Great Hall, me waving at all the portraits and saying 'Good Morning' to them. The bell rang just as we arrived in the Hall, and we sat together, starting to eat.

The other Gryffindors that I was introduced to last night walked into the Great Hall, sitting next to Sirius and I.

'Hey, Abi.' Lily smiled at me and I smiled back.

'Hey, Lily. How are you?' I asked, picking up a jug of water and pouring it into my goblet.

'I'm good thank you, and yourself?'

'I'm fine thank you! Could I have the water once you've finished with it?' I passed the jug over to her. 'Thanks!'

I looked over at Roxy, James and Sirius, who were talking animatedly. Remus was watching them, every so often saying a sentence or two. Kyanna and Peter were silently eating their breakfast, not exactly with the world, let's say. I smiled at James, who seemed to notice my presence for the first time.

'Aha!' he grinned at me. 'Abi Baker. Remus was talking about your move here from Beauxbatons last night! Now, tell me. Can you hook us up with some chicks from your old school?' he winked, still grinning at me.

'I'll see what I can do, if you like. I need to write to my best friends anyway, so I'll put it in the letter for you!'

'You're a star. I hope you're interested in pranking too, you and I would get along just fine!'

'Hmm, I'm not sure, Prongs.' Sirius butted in, smirking at James. 'Abi seems like one of those smart ones, one of the Lily side to the school. But she does play Quidditch, she said this morning to me.'

'Interesting. What position?'

'Seeker.' I said anxiously, picking up a piece of bread.

'Seems like you'll have a bit of competition for the Seeker role next year, Sirius! We'll have to see how good you are one day, Abi, on the Quidditch Pitch just after Gryffindor's practise. Sound good?'

I nodded. 'Yes, that would be amazing!'

He grinned again. 'That's the spirit.' he returned to making his bacon sandwich covered in Tomato Ketchup. Sirius just smirked at me and I smiled softly back, buttering my piece of bread and eating it.

I heard the bell once again, and everybody in the Great Hall stood up and started leaving, ready to go to their first lesson. I stood up also, not wanting to be left behind - however I couldn't see much, as I am so short I couldn't even see over a fourth-years head. As I got out of the Hall, I waited for the others to catch up.

'What lesson have you got first?' I said to Remus as he walked up next to me.

'We've all got Transfiguration. How about you?'

'I think I've got Transfiguration as well, with Professor Dumbledore?'

Remus nodded and smiled, as the fellow Gryffindors walked up to us.

'What are we standing around for? Lets go!' James said, and together we started walking to the Transfiguration class. James was in front with Sirius, Remus and Peter, and together me, Lily and Kyanna walked behind them.


	6. Time Flies

Disclaimer - I do not own the characters that are JK Rowlings. This story is created entirely for the enjoyment of writing and I hope you enjoy.  
This is my first story, so please review! I'd love to hear your feedback and I'll take any suggestions into consideration! Thank you for reading.

Chapter 6 - Time Flies

We walked into the classroom and everyone took their seats. I saw Professor Dumbledore standing beside his desk, so I quickly walked up to him. He was wearing pale grey robes today with some bits of white in them. It reminded of me of winter, and the beautiful snowflakes falling down to land on the green grass, until it turned into a winter wonderland. His auburn hair reminded me of the Autumn season that we were now saying goodbye to, as it was November 27th. 1 month and 2 day until my birthday, I realised. Wow.

'Good morning, Professor. Where do I sit?' I asked, looking up at him.

'Good morning, Miss Baker. You will be sitting... ah. Next to Mr Black in the second row. We'll need to catch you up on every subject, as you have not taken your O.W.L's yet, am I correct?'

I nodded a bit. 'Yes, Sir. Do I have to take the exams?'

'We'll see how you get on with your work, and we'll make a decision at the end of the school term. If you do take the examinations, you would have the entire Christmas holiday to prepare for them. Now go and sit down, class is about to begin.'

'Thank you, Sir.' I smiled at him and I walked over to Sirius.

'Transfig. partner?' he grinned at me. 'Brilliant, you can help me with all the work!'

I sat down, and rolled my eyes. 'What did you get in your Transfiguration O.W.L, may I ask?'

'I think I got a Poor. I'm rubbish at Transfiguration, you'll see soon enough.' he smirked and looked up at Dumbledore, who was now beginning to talk.

'Good morning students!'

'Good morning Professor Dumbledore!' everyone chanted.

'Today we will be revising the Inanimatus Conjurus Spell. Can anyone tell me what this does?'

I raised my hand nervously, noticing I was the only person in the class who had an answer.

'Yes, Miss Baker?'

'The Inanimatus Conjurus Spell brings inanimate objects to life. The objects could be used to protect or defend yourself, harm others or any task that has been set by the charmer.'

'Fantastic, 10 points to Gryffindor!' he smiled before continuing, 'This is an incredibly hard thing to do, so I will give you the rest of the lesson to try and bring your Transfiguration books to life. If you do that quickly, find somebody else to help, or try and enchant more than one object to do your bidding. Any questions?'

James raised his hand, as did Sirius.

'Mr Potter?'

'Sir, how will we be able to use this in real life?' he smirked.

'We are living through an incredibly hard time currently, Mr Potter, I'm sure if you did not want to die you would bring some objects to life in order to protect you, would you not?'

James shrugged in defeat.

'Mr Black?'

'How can books protect us?' he grinned.

'They can give some protection, depending on which book it is. If you used a Care of Magical Creatures book without stroking the spine, the book could probably bite off your foot or hand. Any more questions?' he paused, looking around. 'Good. You may begin!'

I put my Transfiguration book in front of me as I heard chants of 'Inanimatus Conjurus!' around me. I looked at Sirius, and he smiled at me.

'You try first. The first one who can do it chooses something embarrassing for the other person to do.'

'Alright.' I grinned. 'Inanimatus Conjurus!' my book moved towards Sirius and was still. He laughed.

'Nice try, here's your book.' he handed it back to me. 'My turn. Inanimatus Conjurus!'

Nothing happened. We both laughed.

'My attempt was better than yours!' I grinned, and he blew a raspberry at me.

'Very mature. Inanimatus Conjurus!'

My book levitated and hit Sirius round the head, and circled around him. I started laughing, and made the book return to its normal place.

'Ouch!' he rubbed his head, and grinned. 'You win, Baker.'

'Oooh, using last names are we? Thanks, Black.' I smiled, and Dumbledore looked at me.

'20 points for Gryffindor, Miss Baker used the incantation properly and she succeeded!'

I blushed and I noticed everyone stare at me. I heard some mutters of 'Bloody new girl' and 'Ravenclaw in the making'. I shrugged and I looked at Sirius.

'Lets try and get yours to work, otherwise you'll get it for homework.'

'Like I do homework!' he smirked. 'Inanimatus Conjurus!'

I heard the incantation again and again until the end of the lesson. Sirius still couldn't do it properly, unfortunate for him.

'For homework I want you to write 2 rolls of parchment about this incantation, and look in your Transfiguration books to help you. If you haven't succeeded in making this charm work, that is extra homework. We will spend half of next lesson seeing who has practised and who hasn't, and we will go forward from there.'

And 'Riiiiiiing!' goes the bell.

Everyone put their books away and stood up, exiting the classroom. I waited for everyone to leave before I walked out of the room, catching up with Kyanna.

'Hey!' I smiled at her, and she smiled a little back.

'Hi, Abi.'

'Are you okay?' I looked concerned, and she nodded slightly.

'Yeah, I'm fine. So much homework to do, though..' she shrugged. 'How are you?'

'I'm good thanks. If you like I can help you with the work, I don't really mind.'

'That's sweet of you, but no thanks. You won't be able to help me in N.E.W.T exams, so I need to try by myself.'

'Fair enough. Just let me know if you're really stuck, okay?'

'Sure thing. What's your next lesson?'

'Divination. What's yours?'

'I've got Divination too, with Professor Trelawney.' she smiled, and we started walking up to our classroom.

We got there just in time, and I walked up to the Professor. She had massive black round glasses that made her eyes absolutely huge behind them, and blonde frizzy hair that was coming out from all angles. I gave her a small smile.

'Good morning, Professor. I'm a new student, if Professor Dippet hasn't told you already..'

'Abigail Baker, I presume? Yes, yes, I knew you were coming for several months now.' she gestured to the crystal ball, and I nodded a little. 'Take a seat anywhere, and we shall discover if you have the Sight!'

I looked around the classroom for an available seat. This room was different to the Transfiguration Classroom, as there were rugs scattered around the room and there were round table, not rectangular ones. There were different coloured tableclothes on each table and two short stools opposite to each other. There were also blocks going higher and higher with the tables on so they could see the Professor, which I thought was a good idea. There were many decorations hung around the room, and I glanced at them before finding a seat, opposite Lily. I walked over and sat next to her.

'Hey.' I said quietly getting my books out. She smiled softly at me.

'Hey, Abi. Are you alright? You look a bit pale.'

I nodded slightly. 'Yeah, I'm fine. Tired, though.'

'Don't worry. I can help you.' she smiled and we looked towards the front.

The lesson passed slowly, and my eyes couldn't help but fixate on the clock. I watched the seconds, minutes tick by until the bell finally rang. I was just so tired, I couldn't understand how it had overcome me. I stood up and walked out of the classroom before everyone else, and I started walking to the Great Hall for lunch.

I sat at the Gryffindor Table whilst yawning, and saw my classmates walk in behind me. Everyone except Remus, which I thought was rather odd.

'Where's Remus?' I asked the others as they sat around me.

'He went to the Common Room, said he wasn't very hungry.' Roxy said loudly, and started having a war with James over the bacon.

'Give it to me! You know I'll win, Roxy!' he grinned and took the whole plate of bacon and started making bacon sandwiches, putting some in his bag for the future lessons.

Roxy sighed. 'Stuff you, James. You're evil.' she huffed and got some more food, piling her plate up with the unhealthiest food she could reach.'

'Sirius, pass the water?'

'Yeah sure. You alright, Abs?' He passes the jug of water over and I put it in my cup.

'Yeah. Tired. But I'll make it.'

'First days are always exhausting.' he shrugged, starting to get some more food.

After a while the bell rang, and we all stood up, heading towards Muggle Studies. There isn't much to tell about the subject, just how Muggles live and some of the jobs that they have. Afterwards we had Charms with Professor Flitwick, which was interesting. We learnt about the 'Accio' Charm, which summons objects. For homework we have to write an essay on them. Once lessons ended I walked straight up to the dorm, not feeling very hungry, collapsed on my bed and slept.


	7. Three Weeks Later

Disclaimer - I think you know this by now. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 7 - Three Weeks Later

Before I knew it, I had been at Hogwarts for 3 weeks. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black had turned into my best friends, and my group was with the Gryffindors I met that first night. It was incredible how the time flies..

I was sitting in my dorm as it was the weekend and I picked up my quill, ready to write a long overdue letter to Tallie and Poppy. I looked around the dorm at Lily and Kyanna who were writing also, and I smiled as I dipped my quill in some ink.

_Dear Tallie + Poppy,_

_I'm really sorry that I haven't wrote sooner, but time just goes so quickly before things even get to sink in! Gosh, I miss you both. It's so weird being at school without you, I can't look back on you two during lessons anymore and it's so strange! _

_Life here at Hogwarts is brilliant. Honestly. The castle is so big, all the teachers are friendly and they haven't kicked me out yet! Result! Even if they did I'd come back to Beauxbatons in a heartbeat. _

_I've made some good friends (and yes, some boy talk comes into this bit too!) and they're really nice, but not as awesome as you both. ;D Anyway._

_My best friends are 2 boys (Guess I like the number 2, hmm?) called Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Remus is really nice and sweet, and we usually do homework together to be honest. He's really smart and he was the first person who I met at Hogwarts. You know I was supposed to see a teacher to apparate to Hogwarts from Diagon Alley? Well, he turned up instead. He's covered in scars, but I don't know why. I'll have to ask him sometime._

_Sirius Black, on the other hand, is one of those hilarious popular boys that all the girls want. And here's the problem.. I want him too. He's so funny and hot and ohmygod I don't know how to describe him. He's just brilliant, awesome and everything else and I don't know what to do. _

_There are so many beautiful girls in this school and some of them are much prettier than the girls at Beauxbatons. How am I going to outcompete them?! Well, I guess I'm closer to Sirius than any of them but still. What do you guys think I should do? _

_I've also met some girl mates as well, don't fret - and some other boy mates as well. Lily Evans, Kyanna Partridge, Roxy Potter, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew. Lily is really sweet and we get along well - I get along with Kyanna too, but we don't talk much. If we sit next to each other in lessons we just get on with our work like boring people, ahah! Roxy and James (brother and sister, if you didn't already work that out) are the troublemakers of this school, and they work on so many pranks it's unbelievable. Sirius helps too, but Lily and Remus always get them into trouble. They're the school prefects, so James and Roxy have to watch their backs all the time. Peter's a sweet boy who's in his own little world, really - But he isn't exactly the greatest looking. I'm not trying to be horrible and of course I've never told him, but we still talk to each other during Charms!_

_I'd better go now. It's finally the weekend, and I have a TON of homework to do. Hogwarts isn't very light on homework terms, and I have to take my exams after Christmas!_

_Write back soon, missing you lots,_

_~Abi~ 3_

I folded up my letter and put it in an envelope, and started to walk to the Owlery, where all the owls were kept. I passed the Common Room, seeing nobody I recognized there and I kept walking through the corridors and up the stairs to the Owlery.

"Sky!" I called and a snowy owl landed on my forearm, with it's leg pointing towards me.

I tied the letter to her leg and walked over into a clear space.

"Have a safe flight!" I smiled as Sky took flight, letting go of my arm. I stood by the edge and watched her fly off into the cloudy sky, smiling to myself.

"You alright up there, Abs?" I jumped and span around.

"Merlin's beard, Sirius! You scared me."

"Sorry." He grinned cheekily and ran up the stairs. "I saw you walk down corridors so I followed you." He shrugged.

"I didn't even see you, though.."

"Disillusionment charm. I was practising for class."

"Oh, right. Are you sending off a letter?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Nope." He grinned again. "My family never want to hear from me."

I nodded a little, looking out.

"Who did you send your letter to, out of interest?"

"My friends from my old school. Why?"

"Oh, just wondering. I thought you would have sent one to your parents or something.." he trailed off, and I looked down.

"Hey, what's up?" he looked at me and lifted my chin up. I shook my head slightly, tears filling my eyes.

"Abi.." he looked upset. "Whatever I did, I'm sorry!"

"It's not your fault." I said quietly, a tear falling slowly down my face.

"What's wrong, then?"

"My parents are dead. They died when I was 3." I looked up at him.

You could tell that Sirius was shocked. He looked really upset, looking down at me. He truly knew that he mentioned something bad.

"I'm so sorry, Abs.."

"It's fine, it's fine." I sighed and sat down on the floor, wiping my eyes. He sat beside me and put his arm around me, holding me close to him.

"I'm sorry. For being like this." I murmured, resting my head on his shoulder.

"It's alright. Everyone breaks down sometimes.. at the least obvious moments." He smiled down at me.

"Even you?"

"Even me."

"Wow. I didn't think you were someone who cries."

"I don't that often. Only when my life is so bad I just have to let it out, you know?"

"Yeah. I know the feeling."

He nodded a little and I lifted my head up, moving to face him. He took my hand in his, lacing our fingers together. Before I knew it, he leaned forward and brushed his lips against mine.

"I really like you, Abi.." he mumbled, looking into my eyes.

I looked back into his eyes, smiling softly. "I really like you too, Sirius."

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"I'd love to." I leaned forward and I kissed him.

* * *

That evening I sat in the Common Room, smiling to myself as I read 'Hogwarts, a History'. I looked around the room to see if anyone was in here, but no one was in. I stood up and walked outside, towards the lake.

And that is where everything went wrong.

A/N: Abi + Sirius! Hope you liked this chapter, I loved writing it!:3


	8. Authors Note

Hey Guys!

Sorry, this is an Author's Note.

In the First Chapter I wrote that Abi has 'disgusting contact lenses' and I haven't actually put that she takes them out before she goes to sleep.

She does, she just hates the lenses so she didn't want to write it. She also has glasses as well.

Just wanted to clarify as I was rereading the story to see if it makes sense. If there's any questions, write it in a review

Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

StarlightSpirit983


	9. The Biting

Disclaimer - You know the disclaimer:3  
Oooh, Drama! I hope you like this chapter, I must admit it wasn't very well written, however I loved writing about it :3 Thanks!

Chapter 8 - The Biting

I heard a mysterious noise as I walked around the grounds, the full moon shining and giving me light. It sounded like a howl, but I was too far away to know properly. I stood up, looked at the shining lake once more before I ran, I ran like the wind to solve this case. Oh Merlin, I feel like Sherlock Holmes.

Before I knew it, I was in front of a moving tree. It's bare branches were swinging in every direction, and a phrase from a book suddenly sprung into my head;

'The Whomping Willow, the largest magical tree in Britain, throws all of it's enemies away into the distance, to hide it's secret.'

This was the Whomping Willow. And I wanted to know it's secret.

I sprinted forwards like I was about to win a race, and a thick branch started to fall, so I ran to the side so it wouldn't crush me. I ducked under the twigs and branches that came thundering in my direction, and I noticed a hole near the bottom of the tree. I crawled towards it slowly, shuffling from side to side to avoid the Willow, and I slid down the hole at an unbelievable speed.

'Crap!' I landed on my hands and winced, hearing one of my wrists crack. I sighed, stood up and wiped myself down from all the mud I went through, and I got my wand out. Good thing that my wand wrist didn't crack, it was throbbing in pain.

'Lumos.' the tip lit up and I walked along, hearing the creaky floorboards beneath me. There was some rumbling, scratching and hissing, so I ran up to an old wooden door, which was open. I walked in and a second later I was on the floor screaming. A massive creature was attacking me, biting into my neck.

'Get off!' I yelled, trying to get up as soon as I could. A black dog pushed the beast over and I layed there, helpless.

Sirius' POV.

I got Remus off Abi as soon as my legs could move, however her eyes rolled into the back of her head and then closed.

Let me explain something you may or may not know. Remus has a problem, a furry little problem - he changes into a werewolf at every full moon. Me, James and Peter are animaguses - I form into a black dog, James turns into a stag (It's a weird thing with antlers, kind of reminds me of a reindeer) and Peter turns into a rat (A common one, of course.) Together we go to the Shrieking Shack and Remus transforms, we help him and protect the other people in the school by keeping Remus in the Shack. That's why the Whomping Willow exists - for Remus.

Once again the werewolf growled at me, as I took some steps back - he needs to get away from Abi, and I'm going to take that risk.

Remus howled and pounced at me, and I quickly dived to the side as he turned around. I stood in front of Abi, trying to move her in order to protect her. Remus moved slowly forward, and suddenly pounced on Abi. I saw her try to move, and I was quite surprised she was conscious - but I moved and got Remus off her once again. I padded over to her and looked over at her - her face was scratched from Remus' sharp claws, as were her arms and her leg. It was bleeding rather badly (her leg, that is) and I tried to stop it with my paw - bad move Sirius, all I did was make her cry out in pain. I winced and I looked at Remus, who was now padding over to a chair and scratching it. James tried to get him to stop, however all Remus did was jump on him. As I saw them fighting I looked at Abi, who seemed to be fighting her consciousness. I hoped Remus would return to being a human, however I hadn't got a clue what he was going to do next. Werewolves are totally unpredictable.

I heard James let out a cry in pain and I ran over, jumping on Remus' back. We started to fight again, for ages it seemed, until I realised he was starting to go back to a human.

Starting with his feet, leading up to his back and head, he was returning to mortality once more. His eyes were the last thing to go back to normal, and me, James and Peter turned back into humans. Remus was laying on the floor, and I quickly picked Abi up. She groaned and I walked out of the shack, sprinting out of the Willow. I assumed James and Peter would take care of Remus, as I walked to the Hospital Wing.

Once I got there I placed Abi down on her bed, and ran to find Madam Pomfrey.

'Madam Pomfrey! I need your help. Abi's been attacked - Remus, it's his time of the month, you know. She found her way to the Shack and I tried to help her.. But Remus has bitten her, and scratched her.'

'Okay, Mr Black, let me see Miss Baker.'

Pomfrey walked over to Abi and got some potions that we studied about in class - Healing Potions.

'Open your mouth, Miss Baker. Shh.. You're safe now.' Pomfrey whispered, and Abi was crying a little, still making it through. She opened her mouth and the nurse fed her some odd colored potions, which she swallowed.

She murmured a spell and I saw something on Abi's eyes go away.

'She has contact lenses.' she explained, 'I used magic to dissolve them, so they won't hurt her.

I looked at Abi, moving a part of her hair out of her face. She looked at me, tears pouring down her pale fale, before closing her eyes. The tears mixed with the blood, the deep cuts slashed across her face, right across her nose and down to the bottom-left side of her cheek. There were some light cuts around her eyes, too, which were bad enough to scar there permanently.

I couldn't believe this. Abi had been scarred by Remus, her best friend.. And I didn't do anything to stop him from doing it. My heart hurt and my vision blurred - I realised how tired I was and how upset, looking down at Abi as she slept. I didn't stop looking at her for around 5 minutes, just letting the emotions take over myself. Pomfrey was healing the bites on her neck whilst I stared at her. She was hurt. It was all my fault.

'Could you.. M-make it not scar?' I looked up at Pomfrey, gesturing to Abi's face.

'I will have to see, in the morning. Of course you understand how shocked she will be by all of this, and a lot of questions will be asked. I must ask for you to keep it between you and those who saw it - and wait to see if Miss Baker wants the whole school to know the story. This may effect her in ways we couldn't imagine.. Her appearance now has changed, her self-confidence might be knocked down and she may never want anyone to see her the way she is. It may also effect her gift, being a Seer.. It may change how she Sees things, or even go away entirely.'

'Abi's a Seer?' I whispered.

Pomfrey nodded. 'An incredibly good one too - It would be a shame if such a power was removed from her.'

I nodded slightly. 'Can I stay with her?'

'Yes, but you should get some sleep, Mr Black.'

'Yes Madam Pomfrey.'

'Goodnight.' and she left without looking back.

I sat down beside Abi and took her bandaged hand. I glanced at it as I took it, and looked at her neck. I could recongise the werewolf bite from a mile away.. I still can't believe this has all happened. It's all my fault. What have I done?

I looked once again at her face, and smiled a littler - She would always be Abi Baker. Our Abi. My Abi.

Abi's POV.

I woke up the next morning in the hospital wing, my neck searing in pain. I glanced around from left to right, people surrounding my bed. It was Sirius, James, Roxy and Lily. Kyanna was sittiing by the bed opposite me, but I couldn't see who was lying there.

'What? What happened?!' I whispered as I struggled to sit up.

'Abi, you've been bitten. You're a werewolf.'

A/N: Review!


	10. Explanations

Disclaimer - You should know this by now, enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 9 - Explanations.

I sat up as fast as I could and ignored the head rush. Looking at my bandaged arms, I gasped, seeing the cuts through the material. My right hand was in a cast, and I remembered falling down the slide in the Whomping Willow. One of my legs felt strangely heavy, so I pulled the bedsheet off to see my bandaged thigh. Who attacked me? I don't understand..

'Sirius, explain. Please, explain to me!' I cried, looking at him. He smiled sadly at me, and began to explain.

'You went into the Shrieking Shack, and Remus attacked you. He's a werewolf, as you probably already know.. He kind of jumped on you and bit your neck, and me being an Animagus, the black dog if you remember? I got him off you and I tried to protect you. At one point he pounced on you and scratched your arms and your leg.. And.. your face as well. I got him off again and once he changed back I carried you here, if you remember. You were crying and I moved a bit of hair from your face? Well, yeah. I've been up all night here with you.'

It all fitted into place.. I knew Remus was a werewolf, however he only told me a couple of nights ago when I was reading a book about werewolves, and he announced it then. Well, only to me. I don't know who else who knows.. Apart from Sirius and James. Probably Peter, too.

'Did Pomfrey h-heal me? And can I have a m-mirror? Please?' I stuttered, looking from left to right. I looked at Kyanna in front of me and the figure was now sitting up, incredibly pale. It was Remus.

I looked at him and gave him a small smile, however he was looking at Kyanna and saying something to her. Sirius put a mirror into my hand.

'Thank you.' I looked at myself, and I wanted to scream.

Where the hell was I? Surely I can't be this pale figure, who looks as pale as a sheet. 3 massive cuts were diagonally across her face, bright red and still oozing a little bit of blood. The skin was all enflamed around the edges, which were near the girl's eyes. The eyes were still the same familiar chocolate brown, with dark heavy bags underneath them. Her mouth was still the same as normal, however whenever she smiled the cuts hurt. One of the scratches was right on the corner of her pale pink lips, which didn't help at all. I looked around in the mirror at this person - But I knew it was me. I didn't want to believe it, but I knew it was true.

'T-this is me?' I whispered, passing the mirror back to Sirius. James, Peter and Roxy were now with Remus, so only Lily was standing there helplessly.

'I'm so sorry, Abi. I think Madam Pomfrey is going to talk to you about your options. We didn't know if you'd take your appearance in well..'

'I damn well haven't taken it in well!' I snapped. 'Where are the colour in my cheeks, instead of these bright red things slashed across my face? Why are these bags under my eyes, so heavy and noticeable against my pale complexion? Where am I? Where, Lily? Where, Sirius? W-Where have I gone?' I fell silent and looked down at my lap, determined not to cry. I am not weak. I just have to deal with this. It's just a shock, I didn't even know what I was doing half of the time.. I've changed, that's all... That's it. Nothing else.

'You've just changed, Abster.' said Sirius, shuffling his feet. He took my poor hand and looked at me, smiling a little. 'You've still got the same personality. You don't have to look at yourself all the time - we do. And frankly, I don't care if you have these.' he traced the most deep scar of all gently. 'It shows you're a warrior, and you won against something that couldn't defeat you.'

I hugged Sirius tightly, not caring how much pain I was in. Lily drifted away over to the other bed, and I saw Remus go even paler than before. He was being told what happened, I think - He got up and walked over to me, tears in his blue eyes.

'A-Abi, I'm so sorry.. You know I wouldn't have ever done that to you. If I could have controlled myself.. Well, you know how dangerous werewolves are from your research. I just c-can't believe, out of all the people in this school I could have hurt, I hurt my best friend.' he sat on the other side of my bed and I smiled a little at him.

'You wouldn't have hurt me on purpose, Remus. I know that. I accept your apology, of course - However this is really my fault, I shouldn't have been on the grounds so late at night.. I heard a howl and I wanted to investigate like any other curious human being..' I looked at the floor. 'I just.. I just don't know what's going to happen from here. You're still my best friend, of course - but what about everyone else? They'll want to know the whole story, and everybody judges by looks these days. I'll definately be a 0, judging on these..' I gestured to the slashes.

'Don't blame yourself from being curious. It's a good thing, but also very dangerous - it can lead you into these situations. But you know, we can make up a story saying what happened to you. Or you don't have to tell anyone else at all, it's completely your choice. I must say though Abs, I can't tell anyone my secret and you know how important that is. I'd be expelled the day everyone would find out..' he said sadly. 'Anyway, I'd better go and get Pomfrey, I'm sure she'll want to speak to you now you're awake.'

'Are you okay, Remus? No scratches or anything?'

'I've got a couple, but I'm okay. Thanks for asking.' he grinned and walked to Pomfrey's office as I waited with Sirius, me smiling at him and him grinning back, as usual.

Pomfrey walked in and looked at me.

'Are you in any pain, Miss Baker?'

I nodded. "Mainly my leg and my neck, but otherwise it's fine.."

She passed me a green potion. "Drink this, it'll make the pain go away."

I drank it in one go, and it tasted vile. I wanted to spit it out, but I knew it would help me. I forced it down my throat.

"Now, we have to discuss your options. Do you know what has happened to you?"

"Yes, I have. Sirius explained it all."

"Have you looked at yourself in the mirror?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"I can try and make the scars less noticeable however you would have to stay in the Hospital Wing for several weeks and miss classes. Unless you would like to come back every week and we can try different medicines."

"I'd like to come back every week." I said quickly, thinking about all the lessons I would miss.

"Alright. Now, would you like to tell everybody what happened or would you rather keep it a secret?"

"I'd rather keep it a secret, Madam Pomfrey. For Remus' sake."

She nodded. "I will speak with Headmaster Dippet and Professor Dumbledore, of course. They may mention about you at lunch today. Anybody who bothers you about what has happened, you should talk to one of the Professors immediately. Now, would you like to stay or would you like to go?"

"I'd like to stay for a while, please."

"Of course. Call me if you need anything!" she walked back into her office, and I sighed.

"Great." I looked at everyone. "Are you all alright?"

"Yeah, just dandy." Roxy grinned.

"We're fine, Abi. Me and Kyanna have to go, though. We'll see you at lunch, yeah?" Lily smiled at me, and I nodded.

"Save me a space, it might take me a while to get there." everyone grinned as Lily and Kyanna left.

James handed me a basket of different sweets.

"Thought it'd make you feel better." He grinned, conjuring up some chairs behind everyone.

"Let's have a bit of a feast then, shall we?" I smiled and handed out the sweets, everyone having a little bit of everything. We all started talking and laughing together, and I truly felt happy right then.

After what seemed like a couple of heartbeats, Pomfrey walked back over to us.

"Lunch is in 10 minutes. I recommend you all go now."

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey." I smiled, and she left.

"You guys go. I'll be there as soon as I can, okay?" the others nodded and left, apart from Sirius.

"I'll help you, okay?" he grinned and I nodded.

"Wait a second." I used magic so I had new clean clothes on, with the dirty ones in a bag. I got out of my hospital bed and looked down at myself.

"I look like a mummy." I grinned and shrugged, putting most of my weight on my left side, as my right leg was hurting.

Sirius laughed. "Let's go then." He took my left hand gently and we walked (well, I limped) to the Great Hall.


	11. Another Authors Note

Another Authors Note, Sorry!

I'm really sorry for not posting lately, since school has started again I've been really busy trying to stay on top of my work.

I will have a new chapter up by MONDAY. Hopefully. Stay tuned, and review please!

StarlightSpirit98 3


End file.
